A New Dawn in Dale
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: An epilogue to A Link Between Worlds. Halien Greenleaf has grieved the loss of her husband, Thorin Oakenshield, and now she raises her son, Frerin II, with the help of Bard the Bowman and his family. Follow Halien and Bard as they grew closer and begin to realize they're falling in love with each other. Watch as their relationship blossoms and they begin a new life together.
1. Chapter 1

_Halien Greenleaf was a young elf maiden who grew up in the Woodland Realm. She had been through much over the year she traveled with Thorin Oakenshield and the company. While she was in Laketown, she had given birth to her son early and through caring for him and the people of the Lake, she became well-loved amongst the Lakemen. She had left her son, Frerin- named for his uncle- with Bard's children Sigrid, Bane, and Tilda and went to join the battle, aiding her people- both elves and dwarves- as they turned the tides of war in their favor. She had tried to reach Raven Hill, where Thorin, Dwalin son of Fundin, and Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, were battling the pale Orc, Azog the Defiler. Fili was the first to fall, then in a rage at seeing his brother's broken lifeless body laying before him, Kili charged in blindly and attacked anything that moved. Tauriel, who had been Halien's mentor in the Woodland Realm, had come to Kili's aid but came almost too late. She fought to keep him from being stabbed in the stomach by the Defiler's son, Bolg, only to be thrown to the side and forced to watch as Kili was pierced with the bladed maul. Tauriel had seen something different in Kili, son of Dis, and had fallen in love with him much as Halien had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield, and her heart ached with a thousand blades piercing it as she wept over the lifeless body of the one man she had ever let herself love._

 _At the top of Raven Hill, where Thorin had been fighting the Defiler, Halien watched as Thorin defeated the Pale Orc. She rejoiced, but quickly ran to his side as he fell to the icy ground. She had tried to use her healing magik to save her husband, to heal the wound Azog dealt him, but it was too deep and she reached him too late. She held the dwarven king, her husband, in her arms as their companion Bilbo Baggins came to their side. They tried to keep him alive, but as he thanked Bilbo for helping him along their quest and told him how much he treasured the true friendship they had built, the King under the Mountain looked to his wife and told her he was sorry he would not live to see their son grow, to teach their son as his father taught him, to love him as he deserved. He asked her to take care of their son and to love him twice as much for the both of them. His last words to his elven wife and queen were how much he loved her. Halien called to her husband as she watched the life leaving his eyes and ignored the fountains of tears that rushed down her cheeks as she summoned every ounce of magik that she could muster and used the strongest spell she knew, one that she had barely mastered, to try and heal him. Stories tell of the brilliant white and blue light that erupted atop Raven Hill, the light of the aura radiating from Halien as she called upon her ancestors and Durin to heal Thorin Oakenshield, begging that he might live. The light glowed like the sun and the moon and the stars all at once and it was nothing any had ever seen before. But Halien's magik was just not strong enough to bring back the dead and her love alone could not save him. Halien had looked down upon her husband, her lover, her life and wept. None could console her, not even Bard the Bowman who had helped her through everything since they reached Laketown._

 _After some time, Thorin had been buried and his sword- the legendary Goblin Cleaver, Orcrist- was placed upon his tomb to warn against Orcs or Goblins. Halien spent weeks in Erebor, grieving the loss of her husband. She had lost the only person she had ever given everything to, the one person who had truly accepted her and never turned her away. Frerin had been cared for by some of the women in Dale, a few of them acting as a wet nurse while the lad's mother grieved. After nearly a month, Bard brought Frerin with him and went to Erebor and asked Dain Ironfoot, the current King under the Mountain- and cousin of Thorin and the only descendant of Durin old enough to take the throne of Erebor- if he could see Halien. Dain agreed, warning him that she had not slept or ate in almost as long as she had mourned. Bard went to the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield and found Halien, garbed in black with her star light hair and pale skin the only contrasts against her mourning clothes. He held her as she stared at the tomb of her king. Eventually, Halien looked at him and asked what she was to do. Without Thorin, she had told him, she felt like she was nothing. Bard looked at her and told her that Thorin was never going to come back, but a part of him lived within herself, her son, the dwarves who had accompanied her and Thorin on the quest to retake the mountain, Bilbo, and so many others who look to him as an example of what to fight for, to strive to be. Halien found wisdom in his words and looked behind her as her companions, each of the dwarves save Thorin and his nephews- her nephews- Fili and Kili, came into the chamber and smiled at her. They grieved for Thorin as well and they wanted her to be happy. They knew that she would never forget Thorin, nor would anyone else, and asked that she come back into the light, rejoin the world, and rebuild anew as she had promised._

 _Halien agreed, seeing that her time grieving was over and she needed to once more be a part of the world. She went to seek out the king, Dain, and told him that she was grateful he let her mourn as he did and asked that while her son is the rightful heir to the throne of the Mountain, Frerin be treated with the same respect his father would have received. Dain promised the elf that when Frerin was of age, he may take up a position as a noble in the halls of Erebor and act as an advisor to him. Halien was pleased with that and listened as Dain offered to let her keep the title of Queen Regent, allowing her to still hold sway over what goes on with Erebor until another queen rises, at which point she may remain a Lady of Erebor. Halien smiled and thanked him, grateful that she could still help Erebor and be the voice of reason her husband could not._

 _Halien Greenleaf left Erebor that day and returned with her son and Bard to Dale, bidding her companions farewell until the next time they met. A few years had gone by and Dale was rebuilt and once more functioning as the center of trade. Merchants returned to sell their wares and the people of the Lake had taken up permanent residence within the city. Bard had been named King of Dale, taking his position as the ruler of the city due to his bravery, commitment to his people, and his relation to Girion, the last king, and his assumed role as the Master of the Lake. Now, Halien lives in the keep with Bard and his family, raising her son with their help._

"Lady Halien, good morning to you!" merchants would say as the elf maiden walked through the streets of Dale with her son's hand in hers and Sigrid and Tilda next to her.

"Good morning to you." she would reply. She smiled as the merchants also greeted Sigrid and Tilda, the princesses of Dale.

"Halien, look!" Tilda said, pointing to a stall of elven wares.

Halien smiled and picked up Frerin as they went over to the stall. "Niransa, good to see you." she said, greeting the elf.

The elf smiled, greeting her. "It is good to see you as well, milady." She smiled and handed her a letter. "I'm glad that I managed to catch you. Your brother sent this letter for you and your father asked that I bring it to you next time I came to Dale."

Halien took the letter from Niransa and read through it. She smiled as she read her brother's handwriting. He was doing alright in the north and wished her well and the same for Frerin. She smiled and thanked Niransa.

"It was my pleasure, milady. Your father offers his best wishes to you and your family." Niransa replied.

"Halien, can I try this on?" Tilda asked, bringing the gown she picked up in front of her.

Halien smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Tilda." she replied and watched as the young princess of Dale ran behind one of the stall divider walls to change. "Sigrid, why don't you try on the one you are holding, too?" Sigrid nodded and went to join Tilda. After a few minutes, they came out and Halien felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, you both look beautiful..."

Tilda smiled and looked up at her. "Really?"

Halien nodded and Frerin looked up at her. "Naneth, big sisters are pretty!" the boy said with glee.

"Aye, my dear boy, they are." Halien said, picking up her now four year old son.

Tilda spun around and Sigrid smiled.

Tilda smiled at her older sister. "The dress is pretty."

Niransa smiled. "Take it as a gift, your Highnesses. It is always nice to see my work appreciated."

Sigrid and Tilda thanked the elven woman and they packed their previous gowns in the baskets they carried before bidding Niransa a good day and going on their way.

Halien and the children wandered for a bit longer, making a full circle through the marketplace before heading back towards the Keep. As they got closer and closer, though, Frerin insisted on being set down to walk on his own.

"Very well, but you hold onto my hand, alright?" Halien said, setting him down.

Frerin nodded and they continued to walk. The streets were starting to get very busy as the sun rose to its highest point in the sky and Halien was having a hard time keeping Frerin from getting into people's way. At one point, Frerin had let go of her hand and started to run towards the Keep.

"Frerin!" Halien called and she and the girls chased after him, trying to weave in between the throng of people crowding the streets. When they finally caught up to him, Halien sighed in relief.

"Ada, Ada!" Frerin said as Bard picked him up just in front of the Keep's main doors.

"Now, then, lad. Where is your mother?" Bard said, looking at the boy endearingly.

"Naneth is there!" Frerin said, pointing to Halien as she joined them.

"Well, then if this beautiful lady is your mother, why did you run off?" Bard asked him, looking at Halien as he said it.

"I felt Ada nearby!" Frerin said, hugging Bard.

"Well, you still should never run off like that. You could get hurt." Bard said, holding the boy closer to him.

Halien rubbed her son's back and sighed. "He's getting a bit too bold for his age."

Bard smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "He'll only get more bold as each day passes."  
"That's what I fear." Halien said, smiling.

"He's just like his mother." Bard said, kissing her forehead. "He'll be just fine."

Halien leaned into his and kissed her son's cheek as he turned back to his mother. "Be more careful, Frerin. I was worried."

"Sorry, Naneth..." the boy said, then reached out to his mother, smiling as she took him into her arms.

"Good day at the market?" Bard asked as they went inside the Keep.

Halien nodded. "Aye, we saw many things today, didn't we, Frerin?"

Frerin nodded. "Big sisters got new dresses. They're so pretty!"

Bard laughed and looked behind him at his daughters. "You do indeed look beautiful, Sigrid, Tilda. Those are elven gowns, are they not?"

Tilda nodded. "Yes, Da. We went to Niransa's stall and she gave these gowns to us as gifts."

Bard looked at Halien. "Niransa is a kind elf. She is your old friend from the Woodland Realm, isn't she?"

Halien nodded. "Aye. My father asked her to bring me a letter from my brother. His time in the north with the Dunedain is going well. He has been training a young man named Aragorn and the lad shows great promise for the future."

"Good to hear that he is doing well." Bard said, smiling. "And your father is doing well too, I assume?"

Halien nodded. "He sends his best wishes."  
Bard stopped as they reached Halien's room. "Girls, go on ahead. I will join you in a moment."

Tilda and Sigrid nodded and hugged Halien before going to find their brother. Halien smiled as they thanked her for taking them to the market. As they disappeared down the hall, Halien looked down at Frerin who was beginning to get very sleepy and was nearly passed out in her arms. As his head rested against her shoulder, his eyes half closed, Halien kissed his head and looked at Bard.

"I should get him to bed. It's been an exciting morning for him." she said.

"Of course." Bard said, then opened the door to her room for her as she carried him inside.

The king of Dale watched as Halien laid her son down on his bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. He smiled as she kissed his head and stood, turning back to Bard.

"He fell asleep quickly." Halien noted, glancing back at her son. "He'll be out for a few hours."

"He looks so peaceful." Bard said, pulling Halien to his side.

Halien smiled. "He's getting so big. It's hard to believe he's already four years old."

Bard looked down at Halien and noticed tears brimming her eyes. "It's nearing the day Thorin died, isn't it?"

Halien looked up at him and nodded. "Tomorrow will be four years since he died."

Bard wiped away the tear that escaped and cupped her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "It's been four years since he fell, but I understand how hard it is for you. I still mourn my wife and it has been over ten years. I look at Frerin and I can see Thorin in him more and more every day. I told you once before, Halien. Thorin may be gone, but he still remains with you in your heart and in your son."

Halien touched his cheek and put her head against his. "It's been hard, trying to raise him alone. But I must thank you for all the help you, Bane, and the girls have given me. Frerin will be a good man when he's older, if not adventurous. Something he seems to have picked up from you."

Bard chuckled. "Well, four years around me will do that to anyone. Just look at my children."

Halien smiled. "Aye, but they're good people. You raised them well."

Bard looked at her, searching her eyes. "Halien, you've helped make them better people, too. They look up to you, see you as their mother now. They know you can never replace their mother, but they appreciate that you have treated them as if they were your own. They see you as their mother as much as Frerin sees them as his siblings."

"He sees you as his father, too, you know." Halien said.

Bard nodded. "I know. That's what 'ada' means- father- right? In the elven language?"

The elf nodded. "Yes. Frerin has a remarkable grasp on the Common Tongue, ancient Dwarvish, and Elven. But, I'm serious, Bard. You've been a father to my son and I appreciate it. It means the world to us."

Bard smiled and kissed her forehead. "You protected my family and kept them safe. I'm just trying to return the favor."

"You sure that's all it is?" Halien wondered aloud, then blushed when Bard gave her a sly look.

Just before Bard could say anything, one of the servants came to the doorway of Halien's room and gave them both a message.

"My lord, your children are in the library, but you have business that you need to attend in the council chambers. Lady Halien, you are needed in the training grounds. You have been requested to teach a lesson before the day is done. I will bring your son to the library when he wakes, but until then I will sit with him." she said.

Bard nodded, sighing. "Thank you, Grace."

Halien looked at Bard. "You best go, then, Bard. I will join you and the children for dinner when I am done with the lesson."

Bard nodded. "Very well, I will see you tonight."

Halien watched as he left, then ushered Grace inside. "I will need your assistance in getting out of this gown."

Grace nodded and helped Halien changed out of her gown. As the gown slid down her body to the floor, Grace noticed the scars along her back. Halien sensed that she was staring at them and smiled sadly.

"They are battle scars, dear girl. Don't be embarrassed." Halien said, laughing a bit when Grace blushed and looked away. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a tunic and a pair of pants. As she slipped into them, Grace set the gown on a hanger and hung it in the large wardrobe.

"Milady, may I ask what battles you have seen?" the girl asked.

"Well, you know that I was part of the Battle of Five Armies, four years ago." Halien said, smoothing out the creases in the fabrics. "I was there when Erebor was taken and Dale fell- some of the scars are from that day- and I was also in a few skirmishes with Orcs and goblins along my travels, as well as bandits. I have seen more battles that I would have liked to, but such is life."

Grace nodded. "Do they hurt?"

"No, but they are a reminder that I am lucky to be alive and well. They are a reminder of my skill in battle, my ability to survive." Halien said. "They're part of who I am."

Grace smiled. "That's a nice thought, milady."

Halien turned, dressed in soft brown leather pants, a light blue tunic with white embroidery, and soft brown hard leather boots. "It's one thing that keeps me going."

Grace bowed and took a seat next to Frerin's bed. "You best hurry, milady. They are waiting for you in the training yard."

"Thanks you, Grace. Look after him well." Halien replied, then left to go meet the soldiers.

A few hours later, Halien finished with her training session and went to go back to her room to change. As she passed through the halls, Bane came around a corner and called to her as he ran to meet her.

"There you are. Da wanted to see you in the library." Bane said, panting as he spoke.

"Tell him I will be right there, Bane. I just need to change first."

"Da needs you to come right away. It's Frerin."

Halien felt her chest tighten and she followed the prince of Dale to the library. When she entered, she saw Frerin dancing in the center of the library as snow fell from the ceiling.

"There you are, Halien!" Bard said, hurrying over. "I can't get him to stop making it snow. He got really excited about something and then started doing this."

Halien looked around and started to laugh. "It's alright. I'll calm him down."

Bard stepped back as Halien began to move her hands and draw the snow into her. She heated her hands a bit and made the snow turn into steam, then she she used the breeze from the window to draw the steam outside. As she did this, Bard watched how she moved- almost as if she was dancing- and he noticed that Frerin stopped to watch his mother remove the snow from the library.

"Naneth!" Frerin said and jumped into his mother's arms when she was finished.

"Frerin, you made it snow." Halien said hugging her son. "I'm so proud of you, but what brought on your excitement?"

Frerin touched his mother's cheek and used the same memory share technique she knew to show her the dream he had. It was of Thorin, calling to his son and wishing him a happy birthday and telling him that he loved him. He told Frerin that he was proud of him and who he was growing into as a person and told him to let his mother know that he loves her and it was OK to move on. Halien didn't realize the tears falling down her cheeks until Bard came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Halien, are you alright?" Bard asked, looking at her concerned.

Halien nodded and kissed her son's forehead. "His dream... He met Thorin..."

"Thorin? What do you mean?" Bard asked, confused.

"When we die, some believe that we return to the place of our ancestors. Dwarves return to the stone of their mountains, elves return to the forests of their ancestors or to the stars we revere. I think Thorin's spirit-his soul- returned to the stone of the Lonely Mountain. He's still looking out for us."

Bard smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I told you he'd be with you still."

Halien breathed in his scent of sandalwood and spices, comforted by it. "You did indeed."

Bard looked at his children and they nodded. He took Frerin from Halien and handed him to Sigrid. Halien looked at him confused, then she felt as if her heart skipped a beat when Bard took her hands in his.

"Halien, I-" he started to say, but someone came into the library, panting.

"Lady Halien, King Dain Ironfoot of Erebor has requested your aid. His wife is sick and he fears for her life." the messenger said.

Halien nodded and looked at Bard.

He nodded. "I know, you need to go. We can speak later."

Halien sighed. "I'm sorry, Bard." she turned to join the messenger, but she turned back to him and kissed him.

Bard was taken aback, not expecting her to kiss him at all.

Halien lingered on the kiss for a moment, then pulled away. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Bard watched as she took off with the messenger. 'Be careful, Halien, remember the reports of wargs. Come back safely.' he thought to her.

'I will.' she thought back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bard had said good night to his children and he waited in his room, pacing. He had asked for Halien to be brought to him when she returned, but it was getting late and he was beginning to get tired. As he sat down on his bed, a knock came at the door.

'Bard, it's me.' Halien thought to him.

'Come in.'

Halien opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Is everything alright?"

Bard looked up at her tiredly. "How is Dain's wife?"

Halien sighed with a smile. "She's fine. She was suffering from a high fever. She had a severe allergic reaction to something she ate and became delirious. She'll be making a full recovery within a day or two."

Bard smiled. "Good. Are you doing alright? You seem a little drained."

Halien came to sit next to him on the bed. "Aye, I'm alright. I used a stronger healing spell than what I am used to lately."

Bard reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should get some rest, Halien."

Halien shook her head. "You need it more than I do, Bard. You've been busy with the council."

Bard smiled. "Perhaps. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Frerin is with Bane- he insisted he stay with his brother tonight."

Halien looked at him and smiled. "They are getting very close."

Bard nodded. "I agree. It's good, though, for both of them. Frerin grows up with an older brother and Bane learns how to care for a child- preparing him for when he marries and has children of his own."

Halien smiled. "Well, I think I'll go to bed now." She stood and made her way to the door. She looked back at Bard. "Goodnight, Bard." She said and smiled, then disappeared down the hall towards her room.

Bard smiled to himself, then blushed as he remembered her kiss. It was surprising, but he was glad she had. Perhaps now would be the time to tell her how he felt, to ask if she was ready to move on and start a life with him. As he thought about this, Bard stood and started to change out of his clothes. When he stood there in naught but the pair of trousers he usually slept in, a thought came to him with Halien's voice.

'Bard, I wanted to ask you something.' she said.

'Of course. What is it?'

Halien sat on her bed and sighed. She was dressed in a white nightgown with sleeves that reached her elbows and a hem the reached toward the floor and barely covered her dainty feet. 'It's about the kiss.'

'What of it?' Bard asked, sitting on his bed. He was curious to hear what she had to say.

Halien pulled her hair over her shoulder and faced the fire as Bard pulled back the collar of her nightgown. She tried to ignore the sensation she felt as she thought of her kissing him. She stared into the fireplace in her room. 'You know that I care a great deal about you, don't you?'

'Of course I do. I care for you as well.' Bard replied, laying back on the bed and putting his hands behind his head as he set it on his pillows.

Halien pulled out the necklace she wore around her neck- the one that bore Reva, the ring that Thorin had given her when they were married. She touched it lovingly. 'It's been four years since Thorin gave me Reva. We weren't even married a full year when he died. Just as long as I was pregnant with Frerin. The ancestors work in funny ways.'

Bard listened, gazing up at the canopy of his bed.

'Losing Thorin was incredibly hard, but I have spent my time grieving and I am ready to move on.' Halien said, pulling her knees to her chest. 'I think I have been ready to move for a long time, but I felt like I was betraying Thorin by falling in love with someone else.'

Bard sat up and looked at the door, as if he were looking into Halien's room. 'Halien, it's natural to feel that way. Many times have I felt like that when I think of finding another to share my life.'

Halien wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes until they slipped down her cheeks, but they were not of sadness. They were tears of happiness as she knew she was ready to move on. She never would forget Thorin Oakenshield and the love they shared, but she was ready to share her love with another and she knew who she wanted to be with. She only hoped he felt the same.

Bard rubbed his neck and looked at the fire roaring in the hearth. 'Halien, will you be alright? Once you decide it's time for you to move on?'

Halien nodded. 'Yes. It's time for me to move on, Bard, to find someone else to start a life with and be happy with.' She smiled and touched her lips. 'That's why I kissed you earlier. I want you to be that person.'

Bard smiled to himself and was about to say something, but waited while Halien continued.

'I know that I shouldn't have kissed you, but I find that I cannot stop thinking of you. Whenever I am not training, not healing, not doing my duties... All I can think of is you.' she said.

Bard stayed silent and stood. He pulled on his robe, put a small box from the hearth into his pocket, and went to stand out on the balcony connected to his room. He looked up at the moon and noticed that it was nearly a full moon, like it was that fateful night four years ago.

'Bard, was I wrong to kiss you?' Halien asked, putting her head against her arms. 'Am I wrong in my feelings for you?'

Bard looked towards the door that led into her room. The balcony connected Halien and Bard's rooms, just as the balcony on the west side of the keep connected Bane and the girls' rooms together. 'Halien, come out onto the balcony.'

Halien looked up and gazed at the door. She could see Bard's silhouette outside, so she grabbed her robe and opened the door. As she stepped out onto the cold stone, she closed the door to her room and looked at him.

Bard held out his hand and waited until Halien took it. When her hand touched his, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Halien gasped in surprised, but then moved her hands to his chest and immersed herself in the kiss. They stood there, embracing each other and their lips lingering upon each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Bard pulled away and looked at her, smiling.

"Halien, I love you. I have for a long time now. I have ached to embrace you like this, longed for the right moment to kiss you. You have given me this perfect moment and I will not give it back."

Halien looked up at him, searching his eyes. "You love me?"

"Of course I do." Bard replied, watching the moonlight glisten off her hair and dance in her eyes. "You have protected my family, my people, and you have protected me. You have done so much for all of us that I have come to respect you and care for you in a way that I have not since my wife passed. You have become my whole world, Halien, and without you in my life I am nothing. You are everything I could ever ask for in a woman: intelligent and wise, strong and brave. But you are also a great warrior and a skilled healer. You care for the people of Dale and Erebor as much as you do your own son. You are beautiful and talented. Your gifts make you special and set you apart from all others. You have given up everything to stay here with me, to help me rebuild what was lost so long ago. I thought not to find my own happiness, not to ever marry again in my lifetime, but the day I met you in Laketown was a special one. You showed regality, compassion, and concern for your company, your friends- your family. You showed a love for my people that none outside of the citizens of Laketown ever saw before. I began to hope again that perhaps together, we could rebuild the what was lost and start anew, something you promised for yourself and Thorin. You have done so much to prove yourself worthy to me and to my people and for that I am grateful. I wanted you to find a home in Dale, and you have, but now more so I want you to be by my side as my wife and queen."

Halien watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. She watched as he dropped to one knee, opening the box to reveal a smoky blue jadeite stone with tiny star-like stones encircling it on a silver band decorated with leaves. "Bard, I..."

"I had this made for you in your father's forges. He agreed and had this ring delivered this morning, with his blessing. This is Arran-leuthil, the Storm Gem." Bard said, taking out the ring and sliding it onto her left ring finger. "Halien, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

Halien felt tears in her eyes and she smiled. "Yes."

Bard grinned and stood, kissing her in gratitude. Halien felt the tears slip from her eyes as she returned the king of Dale's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for a moment before pulling away. Bard reached up and wiped away the tears.

"I hope those are tears of joy?" he asked, a soft grin at his lips.

Halien nodded and laughed. "Of course they are, Bard. We're going to be married."

Bard kissed her again and smiled. "Aye, dúlin."

Halien looked at him quizzically. "Dúlin... that's nightingale in elvish."

"Your voice is as beautiful as that of a nightingale, as are you. I thought it was fitting." Bard replied.

"So you've been studying elvish?" Halien asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bard smiled. "Just for you."

Halien smiled in return and kissed him. "Meleth im-le."

"What does that mean?" Bard asked.

"I love you." Halien replied, looking at him.

Bard smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

The next morning, Bard and Halien made the announcement to the city that they were engaged. Dale cheered and their voices roared as they celebrated their engagement. Before the sun rose to midday and the festivities reached their peak, Halien asked Bard if they could go visit Thorin's tomb. Bard nodded, knowing that it was the fourth year since his passing and it was now a tradition that Halien take Frerin to see his father's tomb.

When they arrived at the gates of Erebor, Dain greeted them and congratulated them on their engagement. He escorted them to the tomb and stood with her, Bard, and the company of Thorin Oakenshield- save Bilbo Baggins.

As they entered the tomb, Halien expected to feel a tightness in her chest and tears in her eyes, but for once she did not. Bard stood next to her as she approached the casket, reaching out to touch the cold stone.

Halien felt the familiar cold stone of the casket and moved her hand to touch Orcrist. It served them well whenever Orcs or Goblins were nearby, glowing blue in their presence and alerting the kingdom. She smiled softly and looked at the face of the statue that had been made to represent Thorin Oakenshield as it held Orcrist upon its chest. She reached over to touch its cheek.

"Would you like a moment alone with him?" Bard asked.

Halien shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'd like you to stay with me." she replied, looking at him. Then, looking back at the casket, she said, "Thorin, it's been four years to this day since you left us to return to the ancestors. I know that you are still here, in a way, watching over Frerin and I and the others. Frerin is four now and he showed me the dream he had of you."

Bard wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

Halien leaned into him as she continued. "I want you to never forget- wherever you are- that I will always love you. Frerin showed me what you said and I think you knew he would show me. I am ready to move on, little king, and I have found someone I want to live my life with." Halien looked up at Bard, then back at the casket. "I love Bard, little king, and he asked me to marry him. I waited as long as I thought I could before I decided that I was ready to move on and you telling Frerin that you would always love me and that it was OK to move on gave me the sign I was looking for. You gave me everything you ever had, Thorin. You gave me a home, a purpose, and more importantly, you gave me your heart and a son. I will always love you and that will never change, but I love Bard too and we are going to build a life together. I just wanted you to know."

Bard watched as Halien leaned down and kissed the statue's forehead.

"I miss you, little king, and Fili and Kili. I hope that you are doing well wherever you are. May Durin keep you safe at his side, may the ancestors guide you, and may you forever live on in the memories of your people, your kin, and in the mountain." she said, standing.

She looked at Bard and smiled, sadly. "I'm ready to go back home, now." She and the others returned to the gates and began to say their goodbyes.

"Lass, it was good to see you." Balin said, hugging her. "I am glad to see that you finally found happiness again."

Halien smiled. "Oh, Balin, I have missed you. I miss our adventures, too."

Balin smiled as Bofur said, "Well, we're not as young as we used to be."

"That and I have a son." Halien said, smiling.

Dwalin came up and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Lass, I want you to know that I have always respected you. You are always welcome in Erebor and you are welcome in the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains. If you ever are in the area, come by the villages and say hello."

Halien smiled and hugged the gruff dwarf. "Dwalin, I knew you were a softy somewhere." she said, laughing.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and hugged her back, something that was incredibly rare. "Ah, well I have you to thank for that."

Halien stood and looked at the dwarves. She sighed and felt tears threatening to pop up. "It's strange not to see everyone here."

The dwarves looked at each other and nodded. It was definitely not something they would ever get used to. Fili and Kili had died with Thorin and Bilbo was half a world away in the Shire, living his life of books and gardening. It was strange not to hear the jolly singing and storytelling, Kili teasing Bilbo with tales of Orc raiding parties and Thorin scorning him, the hearty meals Halien and Bilbo would cook every night.

Bard wrapped an arm around Halien and kissed her cheek. "They will be missed, all of them." he said.

"Right, well, you three best be on your way." Nori said.

Halien nodded. "Aye, we need to get back to Dale. I want you all to come to the wedding, when we have it. It'd mean the world to me to see you all there."

Balin smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, lass."

Bifur shouted his agreement in ancient dwarvish and Halien laughed.

"Yes, Bifur, I'm sure there will be cake." Halien said. "Well, it was good to see everyone again. You are welcome in Dale any time you feel like stopping by."

The dwarves nodded and waved goodbye as they mounted into the saddles of their horses and rode back to Dale.

As they approached Dale, Bard looked over at Halien as she held Frerin close to her. "Are you alright, dúlin?"

Halien nodded and smiled. "Of course, love. I couldn't be better."

The wedding took place a few months later in the late spring. It was magnificent and everyone was invited. Halien wore an elegant and simple white gown with long sleeves. She wore a silver crown adorned with pearl and moonstone and a matching necklace and pearl teardrop earrings, a silver elven filigree belt, and Arran-leuthil. Bard wore a traditional groom white and silver tunic, pants, boots, and the crown he had been wearing for four years. He smiled as Halien walked down the aisle, her father beside her. As Halien walked with her father down the aisle towards Bard, she smiled when she saw the even her brother and Bilbo had made it to the wedding. Off to the side, she spotted Beorn- the skinchanger who helped them reach the Greenwood and kept them safe from Azog- and smiled when he bowed his head in respect.

'It is good to see you, elf. I am glad that you have found happiness once more.' Beorn thought to her.

'Thank you, Beorn. It is good to see you as well, old friend. Thank you for coming.' Halien replied.

The closer they got to the alter where Bard stood, Halien noticed that her old friends from the Grotsnevs' village were there, as well as the dwarves from the Blue Mountains and the Ironhills. They smiled, some cried, and others bowed to her and were sending her thoughts of utter joy. Her son, Frerin, was being held by Sigrid as she stood with her brother and sister. The girls were both crying and Frerin simply grinned when he saw his mother. Bane smiled and bowed his head to her.

"Now, before I give my daughter to you, I must ask- king to king- that you never leave her side, always stand by her, and make her the happiest she can be." Thranduil said, looking at Bard when they reached the bottom step of the altar. "And I must warn you that if you harm her in any way, I will kill you."

Everyone laughed, seeing as that was a common thing for a father to say to the man his daughter was to marry, but Bard knew that he was serious. He bowed his head and smiled. "Of course, King Thranduil."

Thranduil was content with that and kissed his daughter's forehead. 'I love you, my dear girl. I only wish things had been better before, so that I could have been there when you and the dwarf king married.'

Halien looked up at her father and smiled sadly. 'I know, Ada. I wish you could have been there too, but thank you for being here now. It means so much to me.'

Thranduil smiled. 'I am glad to be here now, to see you on this joyous day. Now go, you have your soon to be husband awaiting you.' The elven king stepped back and took his place by his son and Tauriel.

Halien looked at Bard and took his hand, letting him lead her up the steps to the alter. The man to marry them was Percy, the old gate keeper from Laketown. Over the years, he had become Bard's advisor, the only man he could truly trust with anything. Percy smiled and asked if they were ready to begin.

Halien and Bard nodded and Percy began the ceremony. As he started to speak, Bard thought to Halien, 'You look so beautiful.'

Halien smiled and looked over at him. 'You look handsome yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you in white before.'

Bard smiled. 'Nor will you ever again, I fear.' he replied, joking.

Halien felt her smile grow and she looked from Bard to Percy as the Man asked them to recite their vows. Halien was asked to go first, so she turned and looked at him.

"Bard, over the time that I have known you, I have found you to be an honest man, always true to himself, to his family, to his people. You never turned your back on those who needed you. You never did anything to hurt another. You are a kind and gentle soul, but you have the heart of a king and you have more than proven who you are to us all." she started. She paused as she watched a thrush fly overhead and she smiled sadly. "Words cannot express the love I have grown for you and it is enough for me to know that you love me in return."

Bard smiled and held her hands. "Halien, you have confounded me since the day we met. Something about you made my head spin and my chest ache. You're beautiful, strong, brave, kind, and you never give up hope. You have protected my family and my people in order to preserve an alliance that not many would ever think could withstand the tests of time. You have proven yourself to be a wonderful leader, a powerful ally, and most of all a loving mother. You have taken care of my children while caring for your own son and they have come to love you just as much as I have. You've become the world to me, dúlin, and I cannot imagine living a life without you. I promise here today that no matter what happens, I will always stand by you, fight by your side, defend your honor, and never let you go."

Halien felt tears brimming in her eyes and she smiled. Looking at Percy, she asked, "Can I kiss him already?"

Percy himself had started to tear up and he nodded. "If no one objects to the union of these two souls, then may I pronounce you man and wife!"

Halien threw her arms around Bard's neck and kissed him. She was so happy, so filled with joy to be there that day with her friends, her family, everyone who had ever been there for her, to be married now to Bard. The guests gathered stood and cheered, whistling and hooting. Halien couldn't have felt any better than at that very moment.

Bard wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her in a circle as they kissed before setting her down and smiling. "It's official, now, dúlin."

"Aye, love." Halien replied, kissing him once more.

Bard hugged her tightly and smiled as his children- _**their**_ children- came to congratulate them.

"You finally did it, Da!" Tilda said, hugging her father. "Now Halien is really our mother."

Halien looked down at her and smiled. "Tilda, I am never going to replace your mother. But I want to be there for you just like she was."

Tilda nodded. "I know, but I want you to be our mother. You take such good care of us."

Halien smiled and kissed the girl's hair. "And I always will."

Sigrid came over with Frerin and handed him over to her. "He's been asking for you the whole ceremony. I told him to be patient and he listened like a good boy."

Halien smiled. "And how is Onya?"

"Naneth is very happy, so I am happy!" Frerin said.

Halien giggled. "Of course I am." She kissed her son's head and looked up at her husband. "I am very happy."

As the festivities continued and the day grew into night, Halien and Bard danced and celebrated their marriage. Frerin soon fell asleep, having had an eventful day during the celebrations.

"I should get him to bed." Halien said, looking down at her son as he curled up in her arms.

Bard looked down and smiled. "Let him stay with Bane or the girls tonight." he said, then he added with though, 'You and I have our own celebration to attend.'

Halien blushed and she giggled as he kissed her neck and ear. "Very well, my king."

Sigrid came over and smiled, taking Frerin from their mother. "I'll take him tonight, you and Da get some rest."

Halien nodded. "Thank you, Sigrid." she said, hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead. Then, looking up at Bard, she said, "Shall we stay a bit longer or sneak away?"

Bard smirked. "Let's sneak away. I don't know how many more congratulations I can take today."

Halien giggled. "Very well." She looked around, then took her husband's hand in hers and pulled him into the shadows.

Sigrid smiled to herself as they disappeared. She was glad that they found each other four years ago and she was glad they finally decided to marry. Halien was like a mother to her and while she would miss her birth mother very much, Sigrid was just glad to have Halien in her life.

While their guests enjoyed the festivities and continued to celebrate into the late night, Halien and Bard sneaked through the Keep halls, ducking into shadowed doorways when people passed by. When they finally made it to the room that was now _**their**_ room, Bard closed the door quietly but quickly and locked it.

Halien looked around the room and smiled. She still couldn't believe that they were married now. She went over to the mantle and started to take off the jewelry she wore. She placed the crown and the necklace on the mantle and started to unbuckle the silver belt she wore over the gown. Bard saw her struggling and went to help her.

"Thank you." she said, blushing a bit as he leaned in closer to her as he unhooked the belt and pulled it away from her.

"Now, may I help you with anything else tonight?" he asked, pulling her hair back and kissing her neck. Her scent of cherry blossoms and peaches was comforting, but lately it had become intoxicating as well.

Halien blushed and felt her body run hot. She let Bard kiss her neck, her ear, her cheek, then turned around and met him mouth to mouth as he came in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. They stood there like that for a moment before Bard pulled away and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful, dúlin." he said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"You're handsome yourself, A **iwëndil**." she said, smiling.

"What does that mean?" Bard asked, looking at her quizzically.

Halien smiled. "Lover of Birds."

"I do love a nightingale." Bard said, kissing her.

Halien moved her hands to his chest and smiled when he pulled away. "Did you have fun today?"

Bard smirked. "I have had the best day of my life thus far, if that answers your question. Now come here." he said, smiling.

Halien smiled as Bard took her hand and spun her onto the bed, making her gasp a little in surprise. He gazed at her, taking in every detail as if he would never see her again. He traced her face, running his fingers along her jaw, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. He smiled softly at her and tucked away a strand of hair that had fallen loose.

"I love you..." he said, kissing her lightly.

Halien smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you too, Bard."

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Of course I am happy, Aiwëndil." she replied and moved her hand to his chest. "My heart is yours."

"Then I shall never give it back." he replied with a smile and kissed her. He pressed his lips down firmly on hers and ran a hand up her gown and down her leg.

The two immersed themselves in the kiss for a moment before Halien sat up to stand. She turned and asked him to undo the back of her gown. She waited as he pulled the tie loose and once she could, Halien let it fall to the floor around her and Bard gaped at her naked body. He never truly realized how slender she was, how soft her skin was. Halien was a little shy about showing her whole body to him- since she hadn't been with another man since Thorin- so she wrapped her arms around herself, embarrassed. Bard stood and went to her, feeling her soft skin as he gently moved her arms away.

"You do not need to hide from me, Halien." He said, then kissed her.

"I haven't been with anyone since Thorin and I've been self-conscious about my body since Frerin was born." she said, looking at him.

Bard smiled and kissed her. "You're beautiful as always and your body looks amazing."

Halien smiled and kissed him back. "Really?"

Bard nodded and grinned. "Really." He kissed her let her undo the ties of his trousers and remove his tunic, letting them fall to the floor next to her gown. He led her to the bed again and pulled back the covers. They slid underneath and lay next to each other, feeling the warmth of their naked bodies. Bard felt even more enchanted by her beauty and allure than he had been when he first met the elven beauty and he kissed her.

They kissed each other vigorously, each one more passionate than the last. Bard ran his hands all over her body, her soft skin arousing him. He ran his hands up and down her arms, her sides, her legs. He rubbed her loins and kissed her breasts, making her gasp and moan. Halien hadn't felt such pleasure in a long time and it was better than she remembered. Bard ran his hands up her arms and down her sides to her hips, as he slid his manhood inside of her. He began to rock her hips back and forth as Halien wrapped her arms around him, her hands feeling every muscle in his back and shoulders moving.

Bard looked down at Halien and saw that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He leaned down for a kiss or two, but then they both felt themselves reaching their climaxes. Bard rocked his hips back and forth, his manhood still hard and his appetite for sexual attention not yet satisfied. He kissed her and moved his hips faster, penetrating her womb harder. Halien gasped and moaned, which only aroused him more. Faster and harder he moved his hips, his manhood sliding in and out of her loins. He began to reach his climax, so he went as fast and hard as he could until he felt his seed explode into her womb.

Their bodies quivering, they lay back on the bed. Halien rested her head against Bard's chest and Bard wrapped an aching arm around her. They panted and listened to each other's hearts as they pounded against their chests. Hours seemed to have passed, the night getting well past midnight. Halien sighed in content as Bard kissed her hair.

"I never thought I would find happiness like this, not for a long time." he said.

Halien smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Bard." she said, looking up at him. Even when they were laying down, she was still shorter than him- though it was only a few inches.

Bard smiled. "I love you, Halien."


End file.
